T-34/Gallery
Tank Identification File:T34-76.jpg|T-34/76 sheet from the official website. File:T34-85.jpg|T-34/85 sheet from the official website. File:T34-76_sheet.jpg|T-34/76 sheet from the official website. File:T34-85_sheet.jpg|T-34/85 sheet from the official website. Anime Cruiser A9.png|Crushing some poor 7TP. Pravda Tanks.png|T-34s in formation... Uraaaa !!! T-34Vanguard.png|Pravda's vanguard welcoming Ooarai... PravdaTanks1.png|...two of them quickly shot down by the StuG and the Panzer IV. T-34Fleeing.png|The last vanguard fleeing. T-34Protection.png|T-34s protecting the flag tank. T34Out.png|StuG strikes again. T-34Taunt.png|The flag tank taunting Ooarai tank. T-34Trap1.png|I sense a trap... T-34Trap2.png|...Spring the trap. T-34Ricochet.png|Ricochet against the T-34. T-34Truce.png|Two T-34 during the cease fire. T-34KV-2.png|KV-tan guarding the flag tank. T-34Siege.png|Ready to welcome Ooarai. T-34Close.png|Looking attentively at Turtle Team... BreakingSiege.png|...but miss breach opened. T-34CloseHit.png|Even a 38(t) can do it from zero distance. T-34Nonna.png|Nonna ending Turtle Team killing spree. TurtleRampage.png|Result of Turtle Team rampage. T-34MG.png|T-34s firing MGs to Ooarai. T-34FlagFlee1.png|Pravda's flag tank fleeing... T-34FlagFlee2.png|...still fleeing... T-34FlagFlee3.png|...and running to its doom. BuriedInSnow.png|♪Buried in the snow... I'll stop you dead♪ Manga Tank 34 manga.jpg|T-34 analysis by Yukari. T34Manga01.png|Firing on Ooarai. T34Manga02.png|In the Panzer IV optics... T34Manga03.png|...and shot down. T34Manga04.png|Flag tank and its escort... T34Manga05.png|...firing on Ooarai. T34Manga06.png|T-34/85 took down by the StuG. T34Manga07.png|Spring the trap. T34Manga08.png|Unleashing hell on Ooarai. T34Manga09.png|Bombarding the church !!! T34Manga10.png|Missing the Panzer 38(t) but the other don't. T-34-85Manga.jpg|T-34/85 crossing a slope persuing Ooarai. T34Manga11.png|Still harassing Ooarai. T-34 Escape.jpg|Flag tank persued by the Panzer IV and the StuG. T34Manga12.png|Tricked by the Panzer IV, the flag running to its doom... T34Manga13.png|...and BAM !!!!! T34Manga14.png|White Flag !! Analysis of the T-34-76 in the manga.jpg|Analysis of the T-34/76 in the manga. T-34 opened fire.jpg|T-34 opened fire. T-34-85 opened fire.jpg|T-34/85 opened fire. Der Film Red tide rising.jpg|Red Tide Rising !!!! T34Rescue.png|T-34s at rescue. T34Down1.png|Ooarai rampage, one T-34 down... T34Down2.png|...two... T34Down3.png|...and three. PravdaChiha.png|You meant to harm us ???? T34Klara.png|Klara sniping Miho between houses. T34Boom.png|T-34+Crusader=Boom !!! T34Persuer.png|Persuing Miho. T34Stug.png|You know what will come next ??? T34Upper.png|Get an upper shot from Mallard Team T34ShootingChiNu.png|Katyusha sniping Anteater Team. T34Churchill.png|Katyusha trying to shot down the Panzer IV. T34Down4.png|Katyusha's down shielding Darjeeling. Pravda backup.png|T-34 at rescue. SunflowerTeam.png|Right before climbing Hill 203. Under siege.jpg|Escaping Karl's fire. Run T-34, run.jpg|Katyusha's T-34 under heavy fire. Klara T-34.jpg|Klara sacrifice herself to buy some time. T34ShootPershing.png|Shooting a Pershing before the fall. Klara falls victim.jpg|Getting hit by a 600m shell... T34Sacrifice.png|...aftermath. Beating retreat.jpg|Katyusha forced to retreat. SouthGateTeam.png|Defending South Gate with Kuromorimine. T34ShootPershing2.png|Shooting down a Pershing. T34ReverseFire.png|Running away and firing at its persuers. T34Western.png|I'm a poor lonesome T-34. T34Defector.png|Deflecting a shell destined to the Chi-Nu... T34ShootPershing3.png|...and taking down another Pershing. T34Slipstream.png|Slipping behind the Tiger(P). T-34 tank ram.jpg|Ramming and deflecting a Pershing... Knocked_out_T-34-85.jpg|...finishing destroyed by Megumi. Little Army 2 T34Firely.png|T-34 receiving a well placed side shot from the Firefly. T-34 Little Army (2).jpg|Destroyed T-34/85 on the big screen. Phase Erika T-34Jatko0.png|Touko and Lily arguing on a T-34/76. T-34Jatko.png|Jatkosota T-34s ready to fight. T-34Jatko1.png|Touko commanding from her T-34. T-34Jatko2.png|T-34 charging... T-34Jatko3.png|...and Tulta !!!! T-34-76 and BT-7.png|T-34/85 with BT-7. T-34Jatko4.png|Touko about to flood KMM. T-34Jatko5.png|Destroying a natural barrage. T-34Jatko6.png|Firing at Bauer's Panther. T-34Jatko7.png|Unleashing hell on KMM isolated forces. T-34Jatko8.png|The two T-34s in a desperate attempt... T-34Jatko9.png|...charging at KMM. Saga of Pravda T-34SoP1.png|All 1st-years T-34 aligned. T-34SoP2.png|Three white T-34/85s aligned. T-34SoP3.png|Three 1st-years T-34s destroyed T-34SoP4.png|Another 1st-years T-34 shot down. T-34SoP5.png|Two white T-34s annihilating a 1st-year one. T-34SoP6.png|Only Katyusha and Nonna's tank remaining. T-34SoP7.png|Katyusha creating a smoke screen with a HE round. T-34SoP8.png|T-34 piercing out of dust... T-34SoP9.png|...Only to be shot down by Nonna. T-34SoP10.png|Charging !!!! T-34SoP11.png|Katyusha defecting a shot from the ISU-152... T-34SoP12.png|...and two from KV-1s. T-34SoP13.png|Katyusha immobilized by the IS-2... T-34SoP14.png|...and overkilled by 3rd years. T-34SoP15.png|Nonna harmless ready to fire... T-34SoP16.png|...and deliver the final shot to the IS-2. T-34SoP17.png|T-34s in formation protecting the flag tank. T-34SoP18.png|Harassed by Crusaders. T-34SoP19.png|Falling into a trap persuing Crusaders. T-34SoP20.png|Ready to fire... T-34SoP21.png|...and unleashing hell of St. Gloriana. T-34SoP22.png|Katyusha shielding the flag tank... T-34SoP23.png|...and was destroyed. Ribbon Warrior KV-2 Ribbon Warrior.jpg|T-34-85 alongside KV-2 in memories. Different tanks in Ribbon Warrior.jpg|Another appearance in Ribbon Warrior. Tiger and T-34 Ribbon Warrior.jpg|T-34/76 in Ribbon Warrior. Category:Tanks Gallery